


Les anées perdues

by Herk



Category: Perry Rhodan - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Missing Scenes, Stückchen Originstory
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herk/pseuds/Herk
Summary: Roi Danton - König der Freihändler.Eines schönen Tages im frühen 25. Jahrhundert haben die Freihändler von Boscyks Stern plötzlich einen König. Doch wo kam Roi Danton so plötzlich her?





	1. 13. Juni 2430 - Erste Begegnung

**Author's Note:**

> So ziemlich das Einzige, was ich je auf Deutsch geschrieben habe, um dem Groschenheftchenstil der Originale gerecht zu werden.
> 
> I apologise to my international readers (especially if you are waiting for more Mystrade) but this is just an old thing I decided to upload while I try getting back into the writing groove.

Ein schlanker, hochgewachsener Mann betrat die Kneipe. Der Laden war voll und laut und die Gäste trugen die seltsamsten Kleidungsstücke. Hie und da sah man sogar die ein oder andere Uniform. Obwohl er mit dieser Art Chaos hätte rechnen müssen, war er doch einen Moment schockiert.

 

Er wusste, dass die Menschen in diesem Lokal alle zum selben Schiff gehörten, und alle Instinkte sagten ihm, dass eine solch wilde Zusammenhäufung von Individuen, die nicht einmal bereit waren in ihrer Kleidung Abstriche zu machen, niemals als Raumschiffbesatzung funktionieren durfte. Nach allem, was er gelernt hatte, brauchte eine Mannschaft Einigkeit und Disziplin. Davon war hier auf den ersten Blick nichts zu spüren.

 

Und dennoch gehörten die Männer und Frauen der FLYING JAKOB einer Flotte von einigen tausend Raumschiffen an, die ein nicht zu ignorierender Machtfaktor innerhalb des solaren Imperiums geworden war.

 

Und genau deswegen war er hier auf diesem am Rande des plophosischen Einflussgebiets liegenden Planeten, um zum Kapitän dieses wilden Haufens Kontakt aufzunehmen.

 

Hätte jemand seine Gedanken gekannt, so wäre derjenige mit Sicherheit verwundert gewesen, denn sein eigener Aufzug stach selbst in dieser Umgebung heraus.

 

Einige Blicke folgten ihm als er zielstrebig in den hinteren Teil des Schankraums zu einem Tisch tänzelte, an dem er den Kapitän und seine rechte Hand erspäht hatte.

 

Als er den Tisch erreicht hatte, blieb er stehen, zog den Dreispitz vom Kopf und verbeugte sich in eleganter Vollendung vor den Personen am Tisch.

 

“Bonjour Monsieur, Mademoiselle. Je d´esire parler avec eux - Ich begehre eine Unterhaltung mit Ihnen.”

 

Er spürte nicht nur die ungläubigen Blicke der Leute vor ihm, sein Auftreten hatte ihm die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden gesichert.

 

Der Kapitän war ein untersetzter, blonder Terraner. Sein Gesicht verriet durch unzählige Lachfalten eben jene Gutmütigkeit für die Jakob Harris bekannt war.

 

Die Frau an seiner Seite war Danielle N’Boki eine schlanke Afroterranerin, die unwesentlich größer war als ihr Kapitän, aber durch ihre aufrechte Haltung dennoch so wirkte, als überrage sie ihn um fast einen Kopf. Sie blickte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Ihr Blick glitt über 1,90m purer Exzentrik. Sie schien sich nicht im Klaren zu sein, was sie von ihrem Gegenüber in Rüschenhemd, Kniestrümpfen und Seidenhose zu halten hatte.

 

Der Mann neben ihr ergriff das Wort.

 

“Und wer sind Sie, Mister?”

 

“Je m’appelle Roi Danton,” erwiderte er mit einem Lächeln. Französisch war eine wunderbare Sprache, er hatte streng genommen noch nicht einmal gelogen.

 

“Nun, Mr. Danton, warum setzen Sie sich nicht.” Harris machte eine einladende Handbewegung. “Dann spricht es sich leichter.”

 

Danton nahm sein Angebot gerne an. Auch wenn man es ihm nicht anmerkte, so war er doch nervös, und er fürchtete ihm würden vielleicht die Knie nachgeben und den seit Monaten geplanten Auftritt verderben.

 

“Merci beaucoup, mon Capitaine - Vielen Dank, mein Kapitän.”

 

“Nun mein Name ist Fürst Jakob Harris, auch wenn Sie das wahrscheinlich schon wissen. Dies ist meine rechte Hand, Edelfrau Danielle N’Boki,” fügte Harris mit einer Geste auf die dunkelhäutige Frau mit den herben Gesichtszügen hinzu.

 

Danton sprang sofort noch einmal auf und ergriff die feste Hand der Raumfahrerin. Er beugte sich vor und hauchte einen angedeuteten Kuss auf ihren Handrücken.

 

“Je suis enchanté, Mademoiselle. Eine solch exotische Schönheit geht mit Sicherheit in direkter Linie auf die legendäre Königin von Saaba zurück.”

 

Danielle musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Sie sah sich zu oft im Spiegel, um seine Schmeichelei allzu ernst zu nehmen, dennoch konnte sie nicht leugnen, dass ihr die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes gefiel.

 

“Ich mag ihn, Jake. Darf ich ihn behalten?”

 

Dantons Hand fuhr mit einem glücklichen Jauchzen zu seinem Herz.

 

“Mademoiselle ist in der Tat der Beweis dafür, dass die Gerüchte über Salomon und die Königin von Saaba wahr sein müssen. Anders ist diese Weisheit nicht zu erklären,” sprudelte es aus ihm hervor, bevor er sich auf Harris’ Aufforderung hin wieder setzte.

 

“Also gut, Danton. Was genau kann ich denn nun für Sie tun?”

 

“Mais verehrter Fürst, die hinreißende Mademoiselle hat es doch bereits gesagt.” Er lächelte in die verwirrten Gesichter seiner Gegenüber. “Sie sollen mich behalten.”

 

“Nun Mr. Danton,” setzte Harris an, “vielleicht möchten Sie das noch weiter erläutern. Die FLYING JAKOB hat keinen Bedarf an einem Hofnarren, so vergnüglich er auch sein mag. Ob Edelfrau N’Boki Sie als ihren persönlichen Unterhalter will, möchte ich bezweifeln. Aber wenn Sie etwas anderes von uns wollen, dann lässt sich vielleicht etwas machen.”

 

Fürst Jakob Harris war nicht umsonst seit 10 Jahren erfolgreicher Handelskapitän. Auch wenn Dantons Auftritt noch so extrem war, so blieb er dennoch höflich. Schließlich waren nur arme Leute verrückt, reiche waren exzentrisch und bei Roi Danton könnte es sich ja um einen potentiellen Kunden handeln.

 

“Mais oui, mon capitaine,” begann Roi, “Ich habe Ihnen - den edlen Freihändlern - ein unwiderstehliches Angebot zu machen.”

 

Harris lächelte ihn freundlich an. Er benötigte den warnenden Blick, den ihm N’Boki zuwarf nicht. Er hatte selbst lange genug mit Händlern zu tun, um dem verbindlichen Lächeln auf dem gepuderten Gesicht des jungen Mannes nicht so weit zu trauen, wie er einen Ertruser hätte werfen können.

 

“Sehen Sie, es ist weithin bekannt, dass die Freihändler junge Talente unterstützen. Es gefällt dem Kaiser den Nachwuchs zu fördern, und so gelingt es ihm diese wahrhaft wunderbare Flotte unter seiner Hoheit ständig zu vergrößern.”

 

N’Boki blickte ihn erneut mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

 

“Und Sie halten sich wohl für ein solch ausnehmendes Talent,”  fragte sie ohne den leicht spöttischen Unterton zu verbergen.

 

“Edle Dame, an meinem raumfahrerischen Talent kann kein Zweifel bestehen. Unter meinen Ahnen befinden sich einige der ersten Astronauten der Menschheit; es liegt mir sozusagen im Blut. Interessanter dürfte jedoch sein, dass ich im Umgang mit Geld über ein gewisses Geschick verfüge. Ich wäre in der Lage einem Siganesen einen Elefanten als Haustier zu verkaufen, weil er so hervorragend in die Wohnung passt. Durch Spekulationen ist es mir in den letzten Monaten gelungen genug Geld zu erlangen, um mir selbst ein kleines Raumschiff leisten zu können. Aber es verlangt mich nach mehr. Ein Schiff und eine Mannschaft, wie sie mir nur die Freifahrer schenken können.”

 

Seltsamerweise fand Jakob Harris, dass er dem jungen Mann fast jedes Wort seiner geziert vorgetragenen Rede glaubte. ‘Wenn er mir diese Idee verkaufen kann,’ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, ‘ dann kann er alles verkaufen.’

 

“Nun Mr. Danton, die Freihändler verschenken nichts, dass dürfte Ihnen wohl bewusst sein.”

 

“Naturellement - Natürlich,” stimmte Danton ihm zu.

 

“Ob Sie unterstützt werden, hängt selbstverständlich ganz vom Kaiser ab.” Harris warf einen kurzen Blick zu seiner Stellvertreterin. “Aber ich  denke, ich werde ihm Ihr anliegen wohlwollend vortragen.”

 

“Exzellent. Je vous remercie - Ich danke Ihnen. Wenn es möglich ist, dann bäte ich um eine Audienz avec l’Empereur. Ich denke ich habe ihm einige Angebote zu machen, die über eine übliche parrainage hinausgehen.”

 

“Ehrlich gesagt, hätte es mich gewundert, wenn Sie sich mit dem Üblichen zufrieden gegeben hätten, Mr. Danton. Ich werde per Funk klären, ob Kaiser Lovely Boscyk Ihnen eine Audienz gewährt.”

 

“Das Übliche ist eines Roi Danton nicht würdig, mon capitaine.”

 

Danton konnte sich weder ein Lächeln noch einen Seitenblick auf Danielle verkneifen, die sich selbst dabei ertappte, dass sie seinen Blick mit einem Lächeln erwiderte.

 

“Wir wollen morgen um 17.00 Uhr Standardzeit aufbrechen. Bis dahin sollten alle Reparaturen erledigt sein. Kommen Sie um 14.00 Uhr an Bord und seien Sie vorbereitet, falls die Antwort des Kaisers positiv ausfällt.”

 

Harris erhob sich mit Danton, der sich zum Abschied noch einmal verbeugte.

 

“Au revoir, mon capitaine. Je  me réjouis de notre rendez-vous. Ich freue mich auf unser Wiedersehen.”

 

Ebenso wie er gekommen war, schwebte Danton tänzelnd zum Ausgang, nicht ohne jedoch Danielle N’Boki noch einmal zuzuzwinkern.

***

Es war der 13. Juni 2430. Der junge Mann, der sich Roi Danton nannte, saß in dem kleinen Raumschiff mit dem er auf Koritan, der kleinen Werftwelt am Rande des plophosischen Raums, angekommen war.

 

Er hatte sich in einen Sitz fallen lassen und Hut und Perücke mit einem Aufatmen in die Ecke geworfen. Monate des Planen und Vorbereitens würden morgen endlich Früchte tragen, davon war er überzeugt. In den nächsten Tagen und Wochen würde er vermutlich keine Gelegenheiten für private Gespräche bekommen. Die Freifahrer legten zu großen Wert darauf ihre Hauptwelt Olymp geheim zu halten. Bevor er sich schlafen legte, sollte er also noch einen Funkspruch losschicken.

 

Mit Hilfe eines scharf gebündelten Richtspruchs nahm er Kontakt zu dem kleinen Planeten Last Hope auf. Er bediente sich dabei einer Frequenz und eines Codes, die außer ihm nur drei Menschen bekannt war. Zwei dieser drei befanden sich zur Zeit auf Last Hope und mit mindestens einem der beiden musste er sprechen.

 

Es dauerte nur wenige Momente bis sein Funkruf beantwortet wurde. Auf dem Bildschirm erschien das Gesicht eines jungen Mannes, der wirkte als hätte er seit ein paar Stunden schlafen sollen, es aber irgendwie vergessen hätte.

 

“Bonjour, Docteur Warringer. Oder sollte ich sagen ‘Bon nuit’? Dort wo Sie sind, scheint es gerade Nacht zu sein. Excusez moi, ich hatte vergessen auf die Ortszeit zu achten, als mich das dringende Bedürfnis überkam, das Antlitz Eurer holden Angetrauten zu sehen.” Er zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern.

 

Sein Gegenüber, der sich Lichtjahre von ihm entfernt in einem Labor auf der Nachtseite seines Planeten befand, lächelte müde.

“Guten Abend, Mike. Suzan schläft schon - immerhin ist es 1 Uhr nachts bei uns.” Bevor Danton sich noch einmal entschuldigen konnte, winkte er ab. “Aber sie hat gesagt, ich solle sie wecken, falls ihr kleiner Lausebruder sich meldet.”

 

“Abel, ich wollte eigentlich sagen, lass die Dame schlafen und leiste ihr Gesellschaft. Aber wenn sie sich einer solch ungehobelten Ausdrucksweise zu bedienen gedenkt und meint ihre acht Minuten Vorsprung gäben ihr das Recht dazu, dann hat sie die Gnade nicht verdient. Geh und weck’ sie und benutz’ einen Eimer kaltes Wasser dazu. Der Pöbel verdient keine andere Sprache.”

 

Geoffrey Abel Warringer wandte sich gehorsam vom Bildschirm ab und verschwand aus der Aufnahmeoptik.

 

Mike musste nicht lange warten bevor seine Schwester in einem hastig gegen die Kälte übergeworfenen Morgenmantel auf dem Bildschirm erschien.

 

“Bonjour, ma chére. Ich fürchte zu deinem Aussehen kann ich dich leider nicht beglückwünschen. Deine Haare sind zerzaust und deine Kleidung in Unordnung. Ich hoffe zutiefst du bereitest deiner Familie keine Schande indem du dich in der Öffentlichkeit so präsentierst. Außerdem - wie kommt es, dass du so trocken bist, Schwesterchen? Ich hatte deinem Gatten doch eindeutige Anweisungen gegeben.”

 

Noch während Suzan versuchte den Sinn des Gesagten ganz zu verarbeiten, klang die Stimme ihres Mannes aus dem Hintergrund. “Ich muss mit ihr _leben_ , Mike.”

 

Suzan grinste ihren Bruder über Lichtjahre hinweg an. “Egal was du tust, Abel würde mir nie so etwas schändliches antun.”

 

Danton zuckte die Schultern. “Er hat Angst vor dir, Suzie. Wehe dem Mann, der nicht Herr in seinem eigenen Haus ist,” fügte er pathetisch hinzu.

 

“So mutig bist du nicht, wenn wir auf dem selben Planeten sind, Michael.” Das kleine Geplänkel hatte Suzan Betty Warringer endgültig geweckt und so fragte sie: “Also, warum hast du angerufen?”

 

“Du erinnerst dich an Mutters Nachricht über das Freihändlerschiff, das wegen dringender Reparaturen auf Koritan gelandet ist?”

 

“Die FLYING JAKOB,” bestätigte sie mit einem Nicken.

 

“Nach den kosmetischen Operationen, den Spekulationen unter Deckindentitäten, bei denen du mir geholfen hast, dem Entwerfen der Kleidung, der Sprache und des ganzen Charakters von Roi Danton hat sich nun die perfekte Gelegenheit ergeben. Fürst Jakob Harris ist schon lange genug bei den Freifahrern, um einen gewissen Einfluss zu haben. Und die Tatsache, dass sein erster Offizier eine Frau ist, hat auch nicht geschadet.”

 

“Mike, bring dich bloß nicht in Schwierigkeiten,” ermahnte Suzan ihren Bruder.

 

“Niemals,” erwiderte dieser vielleicht etwas _zu_ schnell. “Morgen wird die JAKOB starten und wahrscheinlich werde ich mitfliegen. Roi Danton wird bald in aller Munde sein, Schwesterherz.”

 

“Abel hat dir noch eine Überraschung hinterlegt. Unter dem Sitz des Kopiloten im Stauraum für den Verbandskasten. Du willst es vielleicht mitnehmen. Ich habe ihn sogar daran erinnert eine Bedienungsanleitung beizulegen.”

 

Danton war sichtlich überrascht. “Danke, damit hab’ ich nicht gerechnet…”

 

“Ich werd’s ihm ausrichten, Brüderchen.”

 

Mike wusste, dass er wenn bei seinem Gespräch mit Boscyk etwas schieflaufen sollte, er seine Schwester vielleicht lange Zeit nicht mehr sprechen würde.

 

“Sue,” setzte er an, “wie geht es Dad?”

 

“Er sorgt sich - was denkst denn du? Er hat seit fünf Monaten kein Lebenszeichen mehr von dir. Bully ist deswegen wirklich sauer auf dich. Er meint Dad hätte auch so schon genug Probleme - ohne, dass ihm deinetwegen die Haare ausfallen.”

 

“Das meinte er auch immer, wenn ich eines der Haushaltsgeräte auseinandergenommen habe, um zu verstehen, wie es funktioniert,” meinte Danton mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln.

 

Auch Suzan musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als sie an ihre Kinderzeit dachte.

 

“Atlan versteht, warum du getan hast, was du getan hast und versucht Dad seine Schuldgefühle auszureden. Aber du weißt wie er sein kann.”

 

“Es ist nicht seine Schuld.”

 

“Ich weiß Mike. Jeder weiß es - in seinem Kopf sogar Dad. Aber er hat Angst, dass du ihn ablehnst.”

 

Natürlich wusste Mike so gut wie Suzan, warum das so war. Im Stillen verfluchte er Thomas Cardiff.

 

“Grüß ihn von mir, wenn du ihn siehst, Und Mom natürlich auch.”

 

“Natürlich.”

 

Es entstand eine kurze Pause, die Danton mit einem Themenwechsel beendete.

 

“Du solltest jetzt wohl ins Bett. Gute Nacht, Suzie.”

 

“Gute Nacht, Mike - und viel Glück morgen.” Damit beendete sie die Verbindung.

 

Als Roi in das Fach unter dem Sitz schaute, entdeckte er eine Lorgnette, eine Art Opernglas am Stiel, das hervorragend zu seiner Verkleidung passte. Er vertiefte sich in die Bedienungsanleitung und fand bald heraus, dass Abels Geschenk nicht nur dekorativ sondern ebenso nützlich war.


	2. 5. Januar 2431 - Oro Masut

Es war der 5. Januar 2431. Fürst Roi Danton stand auf der Brücke seines Schiffes und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Auf den Tag genau vor einem Jahr hatte er sein Elternhaus verlassen, um auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen. Nun befehligte er die FRANCIS DRAKE. Seine Männer hatten sich längst an seine Extravaganzen gewöhnt und die ersten - allen voran Edelmann Hims - machten sich daran sich seinem Verhalten anzupassen. Sicher war er bei den Freifahrern mit ihren archaischen Bezeichnungen Fürst, Edelmann, Bauer auf offene Türen gestoßen als er wie ein Höfling des späten 18. Jahrhunderts gekleidet aufgetaucht war, aber die Konsequenz mit der seine Männer sich nun dieser eher allgemeinen Richtlinie unterwarfen, war ermutigend. Daran, dass sie trotz allem ein wilder Haufen Individualisten blieben, konnte und wollte Danton überhaupt nichts ändern. Er war jedoch froh, dass zumindest sein Schiff nach außen hin einen geschlossenes Bild präsentierte.

 

Er war weit gekommen in jenem ersten Jahr und er hatte keinen Zweifel, dass es ihm gelingen würde seine Abmachung mit Kaiser Lovely Boscyk einzuhalten.

 

Die Stimme des Funkers riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

 

“Ein Notruf, mein Fürst. Ein kleines Raumschiff wird nur wenige Lichtjahre von hier von einem Springerraumer angegriffen.”

 

“Parbleu, worauf wartet er noch? Es ist die Pflicht des wahrhaft Edlen dem gemeinen Volk gegen die grausamen Wilden beizustehen. Setzt er den Kurs. Wer weiß was diese Menschenfresser sonst anrichten.”

 

Sein Navigator hatte bereits begonnen den Kurs zu berechnen, bevor Danton zum Sprechen angehoben hatte. Erstens kannte der Edelmann seinen Fürsten und zweitens ließ er - wie jeder ordentliche Freihändler - keine Gelegenheit aus, den Springern ihre Pläne zu durchkreuzen.

 

Dank der hervorragende abgestimmten Mannschaft und der Tatsache, dass man bereits mit hoher Geschwindigkeit unterwegs war, dauerte es nur Minuten, bis die DRAKE dicht  vor dem Springerschiff aus dem Linearraum herausfiel.

 

Es war ein riskantes Manöver und es war ebenso dem Glück, wie dem Können der Mannschaft zu verdanken, dass die DRAKE so dicht am Geschehen herauskam, ohne dass es zu einem Unfall gekommen wäre.

 

Trotzdem wären die Freihändler fast zu spät gekommen. Das angegriffene Kleinstraumschiff, das für eine Besatzung von ein bis sechs Leute geeignet war, hatte nach einer kurzen Verfolgungsjagd voller halsbrecherischer Ausweichmanöver einen schwere Treffer erlitten.

 

Das Springerschiff war keine Herausforderung für die FRANCIS DRAKE und weil die Springer dies wohl erkannten, wendeten sie sich ohne zu Zögern zur Flucht.

 

“Sollen wir die Verfolgung aufnehmen, mein Fürst? Wir könnten sie leicht vom Himmel holen, bevor sie den Linearraum erreichen,” wollte Rasto Hims wissen.

 

“Imbecile,” fluchte Danton. “Bremsen Sie sofort und machen ein Beiboot klar. Wir müssen die Überlebenden bergen, falls es welche gibt.”

*

 

Rasto Hims blieb mit dem Kommando auf der Brücke zurück. Er hatte nicht zu Unrecht darauf hingewiesen, dass die ‘Nussschale’ einer Todesfalle gleich kam. Danton konnte von keinem seiner Männer verlangen dort hinüberzugehen. Eben deshalb befand er sich nun im Laufschritt vom Gravolift zum Hangar der Space Jets.

 

Eine der Space Jets stand mit offenem Einstieg da. Ein verwegen grinsender, schwarzhaariger Mann winkte ihm zu. “Hierher, mein Fürst, zu einer kleinen Landpartie.” Danton sprang in die Jet während sich der Mann hinter die Kontrollen setzte und das Schott schloss.

 

“Edelmann Tanoka, ich bin erfreut über Eure Gesellschaft bei diesem kleinen Abenteuer.”

 

“Ihr solltet die Kampfmontur, die dort liegt, überziehen, mein Fürst, um euren edlen Körper zu bedecken. Dort drüben wird es ungemütlich.”

 

Noch während er den Schutzanzug überzog, begann Danton zu reden.

 

“Hören Sie, Edelmann, wenn wir drüben andocken, bleiben Sie im Schiff an den Kontrollen. Ich werde mich nach der Mannschaft umsehen. Falls es das andere Schiff zerreißen sollte, haben Sie zumindest eine Chance sich und die Jet in Sicherheit zu bringen.” Als er Tanokas ergriffenes Gesicht sah, fügte er hinzu. “Eine solche Space Jet ist teuer, mon ami. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass unser geliebter Kaiser Grund zur Klage hat, weil wir verantwortungslos mit seinem Eigentum umgehen, n’est pas?”

 

Bevor er den Helm der Kampfkombination schloss, wischte er sich mit einem Spitzentaschentuch die letzten Reste Puder vom Gesicht, die der Schweiß hatte zerlaufen lassen. Damit schien auch ein Gutteil seiner sorgfältig einstudierten Fassade von ihm abzufallen. Das jungenhafte Grinsen, dass Tanoka durch die Helmscheibe sah, schien jedenfalls kaum zum ach-so-edlen Roi Danton zu passen.

*

Als die Schleusentür des fremden Raumschiffs sich schließlich unter Zuhilfenahme seines Werkzeuges öffnete, offenbarte sich Danton ein Bild des Schreckens. Die Luftumwälzungsanlage hatte offensichtlich versagt, denn dichter Rauch quoll ihm entgegen. Roi war dankbar für die separate Sauerstoffversorgung seines Anzugs. Zum Glück handelte es sich um ein Standardschiffsmodell, so dass er trotz der schlechten Sichtverhältnisse keine Mühe hatte, seinen Weg zur Zentrale zu finden.

 

Der Außenfühler seines Anzugs zeigte eine Temperatur von über 40°C, sowie erhöhte Strahlungswerte an. Trotz der Tatsache, dass er geschützt war, hatte er nicht vor, lange zu bleiben. Das Schiff würde sehr bald in seine Einzelteile zerfallen.

 

Auf dem Weg zur Zentrale fand er einen Epsaler am Boden liegen. Er stülpte ihm eine mitgebrachte Maske mit einem kleinen Sauerstoffvorrat über. Der Mann blickte ihn dankbar an.

 

“Sind Sie allein,” fragte er über den Helmlautsprecher.

 

Der Epsaler schüttelte den Kopf. “Masut - im Maschinenraum,” stieß er hustend hervor, während er in die entsprechende Richtung deutete.

 

“Mein Schiff liegt an der Schleuse. Schaffen Sie es?”

 

Der Epsaler nickte und kroch los. Danton blickte ihm einen Moment zweifelnd nach. Dann wandte er sich Richtung Maschinenraum. Wenn dieser Masut dort gewesen war, als das Schiff getroffen wurde, waren seine Aussichten alles andere als rosig. Nichtsdestotrotz, solange noch eine Chance bestand, musste er es versuchen.

 

Diese Ecke des Schiffs sah schlimmer aus als der Rest, denn hier war der Treffer erfolgt. Die Tür zum Maschinenraum musste er mit dem Strahler desintegrieren, um durchzukommen. Der Antrieb war dank der Springer so beschädigt, dass die Strahlungsabschirmung leckte. Die Radioaktivität war so hoch, dass selbst sein Anzug ihn auf Dauer nicht schützen könnte. Eingeklemmt unter einem Stahlträger lag ein Ertruser, der dem Inferno schutzlos ausgeliefert war.

 

Danton fluchte zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. “Merde!” Ausgerechnet ein Ertruser. Er hoffte mit Hilfe der Antigraveinheit seines Anzugs könnte er ihn bergen. Schon der Stahlträger erwies sich als Problem, denn er hatte sich verkeilt. Danton dachte daran, was wäre, wenn er hier sterben würde. Wahrscheinlich würde seine Familie nie erfahren, was geschehen war.

 

Nun er hatte nicht vor zu sterben und bestimmt nicht jetzt und hier.

 

Der Mann zu seinen Füßen stöhnte in die Sauerstoffmaske, die Danton ihm übergezogen hatte.

 

‘Wenigstens berge ich nicht nur eine Leiche,’ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

 

Danton hatte Glück im Unglück, denn genau diesen Moment suchte sich die künstliche Gravitation des Schiffes, die auf über drei Gravos eingestellt war, aus, um zu versagen.

 

Bei Null G geübt, gelang es ihm nun recht zügig den Träger zu lösen und Masut zu befreien. Mit Hilfe seiner Anzugaggregate steuerte er die Masse des Ertrusers zur Schleuse.

 

Der Epsaler war sicher in der Space Jet der DRAKE angekommen. Tanoka hatte eine Antigravplattform vorbereitet, mit der Masut durch die Schleuse in die Jet gebracht wurde. Während Danton seinen Helm öffnete und begann durchzuatmen, leitete Tanoka ein hektisches Notabkupplungsmanöver ein. Sobald sich die Jet löste, würde die Atmosphäre das Wrack durch die nun defekte Schleuse verlassen. Aber da das Schiff nun menschenleer war, stellte das kein Problem dar.

 

“Nun, Edelmann Tanoka, dies war ein vergnüglicher Ausflug. Mir scheint jedoch, wir haben ein paar Verletzte zu beklagen. Ich bitte Euch darum: Eilt Euch, damit wir schnell Monsieur Le Docteur erreichen.”

 

Der erschöpfte Epsaler starrte den Fürsten Roi Danton an, als erkenne er nun, dass er in die Hand hoffnungslos Verrückter geraten war. Er tat das einzige, was ihm möglich schien und begann zu lachen.

*

 

Als Oro Masut wieder zu sich kam, lag er in einem Bett. Sein Körper fühlte sich angenehm schwer und leicht zugleich an. Er begriff, dass er wohl unter dem Einfluss von Schmerzmitteln stand, denn er hatte noch nicht einmal Kopfschmerzen, obwohl er sich recht sicher war, dass ihm ein Eisenträger gegen die Stirn geschlagen war.

 

Außerdem sah er neben seinem Bett eine Gestalt, die nur als Drogenhalluzination zu erklären war. Ein Dreispitz auf einer gepuderten Perücke über einem ebenso gepuderten Gesicht. Darunter ein Rüschenhemd und ein roter Frack. Neugierig versuchte Oro den Kopf zu heben, um zu sehen, wie sich das Bild nach unten wohl fortsetzte.

 

“Mais non, mon ami. Ce n’est pas possible. Vous êtes malade, Monsieur.”

 

Oro fand es recht vernünftig, dass eine Halluzination völlig unverständlich sprach.

 

Eine kühle Hand legte sich auf seine Stirn und drückte seinen Kopf mühelos in die Kissen zurück.

 

“Das sollten Sie nicht versuchen, mein Freund. Ihre Verletzungen sind schwer und le Docteur hat strenge Ruhe verordnet.”

 

“Wo,” brachte der Ertruser zwischen vertrockneten Lippen hervor.

 

Der seltsame Mann, der wohl doch keine Halluzination war, hielt ihm ein Glas Wasser an die Lippen und ließ ihn einen Schluck trinken.

 

“Vorsicht, immer langsam, mein Freund.” Hellblaue Augen schauten ihn sorgenvoll an. “Sie sind an Bord des Freihändlerschiffes FRANCIS DRAKE. Wir kamen gerade rechtzeitig, um die Springer zu vertreiben, bevor sie Ihnen den endgültigen Todesstoß versetzen konnten. Ihr Epsalischer Kamerad, Kos Ferun, ist ebenfalls an Bord. Ihr Schiff befürchte ich ist nur noch ein Stück Schrott, welches die Raumfahrt gefährdet.”

 

Masut bemerkte, dass ihn die Erschöpfung bereits zu übermannen drohte. “Wer?”

 

“Mein Name ist Roi Danton, mon ami. Ich bin der Fürst dieses Schiffes, auch wenn ich in den letzten Stunden das ein oder andere mal mit ‘Majestät’ angesprochen wurde. Ich habe die Ehre Ihr Gastgeber zu sein. Aber Sie sollten nun ruhen. Weitere Fragen haben Zeit bis es Ihnen besser geht.”

 

Die letzten Worte Dantons hatte Masut bereits nicht mehr gehört. Er war wieder eingeschlafen.

 

Der Arzt der FRANCIS DRAKE trat an seinen Fürsten heran. “Er braucht einiges an Ruhe, während wir die Zellschäden reparieren. Erst wenn er sich erholt hat, kann man über eine kosmetische Operation zur Entfernung der Narben nachdenken. Aber Dank der modernen Medizin wird er wieder ganz gesund werden, Herr.”

 

“Nun Monsieur Le Docteur, wir haben vollstes Vertrauen in Eure Fähigkeiten. Schließlich seid Ihr kein gewöhnlicher Feldscherer sondern unser Leibarzt. Der Epsaler hat sich bereits völlig erholt. Er hat uns gebeten ihn auf einer Epsal möglichst nahen Welt abzusetzen. Es scheint als wäre Monsieur Feruns Bedarf an Abenteuer für’s erste gedeckt.”

 

“Masut braucht noch einige Zeit Ruhe. Ich glaube nicht, dass es klug wäre in bei unserem nächsten Halt von Bord zu lassen.”

 

“Nun,” erwiderte Danton mit einem verbitterten Zug um den Mund, “es scheint als wäre Monsieur Feruns Bedarf an Monsieur Masut ebenfalls gedeckt. Unser ertrusischer Gast wird bei uns bleiben, bis er gänzlich genesen ist. Danach sehen wir weiter.”

 

Die Hochachtung des Arztes vor seinem Fürsten wuchs. Die Heldentat der Rettung hatte die Mannschaft zutiefst beeindruckt. Für ihn war es jedoch mindestens ebenso wichtig zu sehen, dass Danton ein Verantwortungsgefühl gegenüber den Geretteten besaß. Was sich nicht nur darin zeigte, dass er bereit war ihnen Asyl zu gewähren, so lange sie es brauchten, sondern noch mehr darin, dass er persönlich nach dem Zustand des Ertrusers sah.

 

“Ihr solltet Euch ebenfalls zur Ruhe begeben, Majestät.”

 

Der Blick mit dem ihn Danton bei dieser Anrede bedachte war rätselhaft.

 

“Oui, Monsieur Le Docteur. Ich habe mich verausgabt. Und das bei meiner zarten und empfindsamen Natur. Ich werde mich in meine Gemächer zurückziehen.”


	3. 5. Mai 2431 - Vertragsabschluss

Am 5. Mai 2431 landete die FRANCIS DRAKE auf Olymp, dem Hauptplaneten der Freihändler, der um die Sonne Boscyks Stern kreiste.

 

Der Fürst des Schiffes, Roi Danton, hatte eine Audienz beim Kaiser der Freihändler Lovely Boscyk..

 

Einige Freihändler, die nicht zu Dantons Schiff gehörten, standen ganz zufällig am Raumhafen herum. Sie hatten von dem Mann gehört und es waren nicht wenige, die ihn selbst einmal sehen wollten.

 

Danton flanierte tänzelnd durch die Anwesenden zu dem Gleiter, den Boscyk ihm gesandt hatte. Hinter ihm ging sein riesenhafter, ertrusischer Leibwächter, der einen Schirm über das Haupt seines Herrn hielt, um ihn vor den einfallenden Sonnenstrahlen zu schützen.

 

Unter den Schaulustigen befand sich auch Danielle N’Boki, die Danton von seinem ersten Besuch her kannte. Er tänzelte in ihre Richtung, verneigte sich vor ihr und vollendete die Begrüßung mit einem eleganten Handkuss.

 

“Es freut uns eine so bezaubernde Schönheit erneut erblicken zu dürfen Edelfrau N’Boki. Euer Glanz wetteifert mit jenem der Sonne, meine Teure.”

 

“Die Sonne vor der Ihr Euch mit einem Schirm versteckt, Roi?”

 

Das Lachen der Freihändler in Hörweite war ihr sicher. Danton ließ sich nicht aus der Fassung bringen.

 

“Die Strahlen der Sonne sind hart, meine Liebe, und können gefährlich sein. Auch darin seid Ihr unserem Gestirn nicht unähnlich.”

 

Er neigte leicht den Kopf, um anzudeuten, dass er ihre Zungenfertigkeit zu würdigen wusste.

 

Danielle grinste: “Das Monstrum ist neu, wo habt Ihr es gefunden?”

 

“In der gefährlichen Wildnis des Hinterlandes, meine Liebe. Er trägt die Narben mit Stolz, legen sie doch Zeugnis darüber ab, welche Gefahren der tapfere Oro Masut, stärkster Mann von Ertrus, schon überstanden hat.” Danton lehnte sich verschwörerisch zu ihr vor. “Er lief mir nach und verhielt sich so manierlich, dass ich ihn behielt,” erklärte er mit einem Augenzwinkern. Mit etwas Abstand zu ihr verkündete er laut: “Nun, Oro, wir müssen uns sputen. Man lässt einen Kaiser nicht warten.”

*

Boscyk betrachtete den jungen Mann vor sich und fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, woher dieses Original so urplötzlich aufgetaucht war. Sie hatten nun schon bestimmt seit einer halben Stunden Höflichkeiten ausgetauscht, ohne dass ein Wort über den Zweck von Dantons Besuch gefallen wäre. Während der ganzen Zeit hatte der Leibwächter Oro Masut geduldig daneben gestanden und seinem Herrn Luft zugefächert.

 

“Nun, mein lieber Danton, sicherlich werden Sie so gut sein, mir den Zweck Ihres Besuches zu verraten.”

 

“Gewiss, mon Sieur. Ihr erinnert Euch mit Sicherheit an die Abmachung, die wir trafen, als Ihr uns das erste mal die Ehre einer Audienz gewährtet.”

 

“Natürlich. Sie versprachen mir, mir alles Geld, das ich Ihnen vorstreckte binnen Jahresfrist zurückzuerstatten und einen saftigen Bonus noch dazu, falls ich Sie von der üblichen prozentualen Abgabe befreite. Sollte es Ihnen nicht gelingen, so wetteten Sie, sollte mir Ihr gesamtes Vermögen zufallen,” wiederholte der ältere Mann fast wortgetreu ihre Abmachung.

 

Danton verbeugte sich vor seinem Kaiser. “Auch wenn es ein bisschen zu früh kommt,” sagte er, als er Boscyk eine Mappe mit Papieren reichte.

 

Der Kaiser starrte ungläubig auf die Unterlagen in seiner Hand: Aktien, Wertpapiere und Besitzurkunden. Dann blickte er auf den ungewöhnlichen, jungen Mann vor sich.

 

“Ich denke es reicht, n’est pas?”

 

Boscyk  nickte erst wortlos, weil er seiner Stimme kaum traute. Er blickte noch einmal auf die Papiere, dann auf Danton, bevor er die Mappe zuklappte und weglegte.

 

“Ich mag Ihre Art Geschäfte zu machen, Roi. Vielleicht sollten wir eine neue Vereinbarung treffen.”

 

Danton blickte seinen Kaiser fragend an.

 

“Ich habe mich schlau gemacht, mein Junge. Roi ist gar kein Name, es ist vielmehr der alte Titel des französischen Königs. Und ich finde König Danton hört sich nicht schlecht an,” fügte er grinsend hinzu. “Ich habe das aktive Leben satt, Danton. Mir reicht es zu repräsentieren. Aber die Freihändler brauchen einen aktiven, starken Führer. Ich glaube ein König käme da grade recht.”

 

“Und Ihr meint eine solche Rolle stünde mir gut zu Gesicht, mon Sieur?”

 

“Ich weiß es, Roi. Die DRAKE war weder das beste Schiff noch hatte sie die beste Mannschaft, als wir sie Ihnen gaben. Trotzdem haben Sie mehr aus ihr herausgeholt als die meisten Fürsten in drei Jahren verdienen. Als ich während meiner Wartezeit auf Sie mit Edelmann Hims sprach, weigerte dieser sich ein Wort über Sie hinter Ihrem Rücken zu sagen. Eine solche Loyalität ist lobenswert auch wenn sie nicht mir gilt. Und glauben Sie ja nicht der Auflauf im Raumhafen wäre mir entgangen. Sie können mit Geld umgehen, Leute führen und offenbar sogar inspirieren. Sie sind genau der Mann auf den ich gewartet haben. Werden Sie König der Freihändler, Roi.”

 

“Nun das ist ein äußerst verlockendes Angebot, mon Sieur. Wir möchten Euch nicht beleidigen, indem wir Euch zu wenig dafür bieten. Wenn es Euch gefällt, können wir vorteilhafte Verbindungen zu einigen Großbanken anbieten, die den Freihändlern sehr zu Pass kämen. Wir hoffen es ist in Eurem Sinne, wenn wir unser Flaggschiff mit besserer Technik ausrüsten, um uns würdig zu repräsentieren. Und wenn es uns gestattet ist einige Richtlinien, die das Verhalten gegenüber dem Solaren Imperium betreffen, in Strenge durchzusetzen, dann könnten wir Euch vielleicht noch mehr anbiete.”

 

Bis jetzt hätte sich Boscyk allein mit Dantons Person zufrieden gegeben, aber nun war er neugierig.

 

“Was denn noch,” fragte er.

 

“Die politische Souveränität von Boscyks Stern, mon Sieur. Ich fürchte es dürfte ein Weilchen dauern wenn auch keinesfalls mehr als zehn Jahre,” fügte er bedauernd hinzu.

*

 

Es war spät am Abend des 5. Mai. Roi ließ sich in seinen Privatgemächern in einen Sessel fallen. Das ‘gemeine Volk’ hatte seine Proklamation jubelnd aufgenommen. 

 

Die vorteilhaften Verbindungen, die er Boscyk versprochen hatte, waren dank eines mit Suzan abgesprochenen Codewortsystems kein Problem. Immerhin war seine Schwester Haupteignerin mehrerer Großbanken. Es war schon lustig, dass Boscyk ihn für ein Finanzgenie hielt.

 

Was die Aufrüstung der DRAKE anging, so musste er mit Abel und seinem Team nur einen Termin ausmachen, an dem man sich auf Koritan traf.

 

Masut hatte die Tür geschlossen und starrte ihn an.

 

“Was ist los, Großer? Gefällt dir das Leben als Freihändler nicht?”

 

“Das Leben gefällt mir ganz gut. Ich frage mich nur wie lange es hält, wenn du weiter unmögliche Dinge versprichst.”

 

Danton sah seinen Freund und Leibwächter fragend an.

 

“Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass du Rhodan die Souveränität aus den Rippen leier kannst, hinter der Boscyk seit Jahren her ist?”

 

Roi sah seinen Freund lange und nachdenklich an. Dann schien er einen Entschluss zu fassen.

 

“Versprich mir, dass du niemandem verrätst, was ich dir jetzt sage, egal was passiert.”

 

Masut blickte seinen König fast beleidigt an. “Natürlich verrate ich nichts.”

 

Noch einmal zögerte Danton kurz, bevor er sagte: “Nun Oro, ich traue mir zu, eine angemessene Gegenleistung zu finden, die dem Großadministrator unsere Souveränität wert ist, denn ich kenne ihn besser als die meisten Leute.

 

Mein Name - mein wirklicher Name - ist Michael Reginald Rhodan und ich bin sein Sohn.”


	4. Bonus: Abschiedsbrief

_ Lieber Dad, _

 

_ Wenn du das hier liest, hast du gewiss schon bemerkt, dass ich verschwunden bin. _

 

_ Im Moment dürfte ich bereits einige Parsec von der Erde entfernt sein. Irgendwie erschien mir das eine gute Idee zu sein. _

 

_ Bitte glaube nicht, dass ich nur aus einer Laune heraus gegangen bin. Ich habe meine ‘Flucht’ sorgfältig vorbereitet. Du könntest meiner Spur vermutlich nicht folgen, selbst wenn du es versuchtest. Aber ich bitte dich ohnehin, es nicht zu tun. Dies ist etwas, das ich tun muss. _

 

_ Du weißt, dass ich mich schon immer beengt gefühlt habe - nicht wegen dem, was du oder Mom getan habt, sondern wegen dem was ihr seid. _

 

_ Für mich wird Mom immer die Frau sein, die mich getröstet hat, wenn ich mir bei einer Klettertour das Knie aufgeschlagen hatte und die da war wenn ich nachts aus einem Albtraum aufgeschreckt bin. Du bist der Mann, der mir zum Einschlafen Geschichten erzählt hat und der mich furchtbar gescholten hat, als ich mal eine Schulstunde geschwänzt habe. _

 

_ Ihr wart die besten Eltern, die man sich wünschen kann, also mach dir bitte keine Vorwürfe. Aber niemand, dem ich begegnet bin, konnte je vergessen, dass ich der Sohn von Perry Rhodan - Großadministrator des Solaren Imperiums - und Mory Abro - Obmann von Plophos - bin. _

 

_ Ich ertrage den Gedanken nicht, dass man mich nicht an meinen Leistungen misst. Sobald die Leute meinen - deinen - Namen hören, hören sie auf mich überhaupt zu messen oder zu beurteilen. _

 

_ Ich habe lange nachgedacht, aber mir ist kein anderer Weg eingefallen. Um zu beweisen, dass ich auf eigenen Füßen stehen kann, muss ich diesen Namen ablegen. Das bedeutet nicht, dass ich mich seiner schäme, ich muss es nur tun, wenn ich wissen will, was ich ohne ihn zu leisten im Stande bin. _

 

_ Vielleicht ist es feige, dir dies nur so mitzuteilen, aber ich hatte Angst, hätte ich es dir von Angesicht zu Angesicht gesagt, dann hättest du es vielleicht geschafft mich zu überreden zu bleiben. Ich fürchte wäre ich noch viel länger geblieben, dann wäre ich bald nur noch ein nutzloser Playboy, der, weil ihm alles zufällt, zu nichts zu gebrauchen ist, gewesen. _

 

_ Ich hoffe du verstehst, warum ich das hier tun musst und du verzeihst mir eines Tages. _

 

_ Ich wünsche mir, dass der Mann, als der ich zurückkommen werde, dich stolz macht. _

 

_ In Liebe _

 

_ Mike _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich LIEBE Roi Danton.
> 
> Ich habe allerdings nur die Rhodan Silberbände (so bis 52 oder so) gelesen und da gibt es nun DEUTLICHE Lücken. Vielleicht widerspricht meine Version ja den Orginalheftchen, aber soweit ich weiß, hatten die da auch einen Zeitsprung, also wahrscheinlich nicht.


End file.
